2 people
by twister0897
Summary: In the fedural area. Inuyasha and the gang are on a journey of getting the last jewel shard while destroying Naruku. What will happen in doing so? knowing Kagome what will be her excuse to continue coming back to Inuyasha's time if they get all the jewel shards? *disclaimer i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome! do you sense the jewel shard yet?"  
"just up head in that cave ,Inuyasha." he picked up his pace with kagome on his back.  
they soon was entering into the dark,murky jumped off his back then he exited;soon coming back with piece of bark wood,he glided it against kirara's flaming handed the 'torch' to kagome.  
"wow inuyasha, when u come up with this idea?" she asked sarcastically.  
"just shut the hell up and find the jewel shard!" he retorted.

"I see your looking for the jewel shard"echoed a feminine voice through the cave,that just makes you quiver.  
sango noticed who it was by her voice " kagura".  
Naruka stepped into visible site behind her "im afraid you're too late" he said holding the shard between his middle finger and thumb,then inserting it into his torso.

he continued" but you can give me the rest of the shikon jewel shard and ill be on my you refuse then ill just kill that wench along with you."  
Inuyasha got infront of kagome in a fighting stancegiving a hint to everyone that the battle who on.

Miroku got hold on his tekkou "should i use it?"he asked sango "no" she replied "look there are miasma" she pointed to the bee-like creatures that were flying around Naruku.  
?N "wind scar!" inuyasha yelled as the attack went foward to Naruku and Kagura They easily dodged the attack then Naruku's arm extended to what looked like a tentacle. Inuyasha barely dodged it but unfournatly it hit his tessiaga causing it to fly across the cave and transform back to its smaller frame. "damn that bastard"he muttered.

With no other choice he ran towards Naruku saying 'iron reaver soul stealer' sense that attack worked affectively ,Naruku's left shoulder,arm,and hip had decenagated.  
Kagura seeing Inuyasha's defense awhile sango and miroku were getting rid of the miasmas;she decided to use the little advantage.  
"dance of the blades"Kagura called out and only seconds after small,but many blades were hurdling for her.  
Inuyasha noticed it but it was too late. She had already got hit and flew a few feet leaving her unconscious,and severly wounded.

1 day later... kagome finally became conscious "W-where am i?" she questioned ,with her blurry vision "kagome my so sorry .its all my fault that you got hurt." he said with a more concerned than happy look kagome just smiled weakly at him "its ok inuyasha,its not your fault."  
she noticed that she had bandages wraped around most of her body. When she tried to get up she made a grunt and quickly fell back.  
"dont restrain yourself. just stay here and get some rest ,ill get some food.

A/N- yes,i know its short and kinda stupid but it gets better and longer:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- sorry everybody( stares at 3 people) i was late updating :( apparently im to busy so now i will only update on thursdays.**  
**yes i know im not the best writer in the world but please just bare with me. (next won will be long like...longer i had to hurry this because i had to go to a wedding on ****Thursday**

* * *

Kagome suddenly was stirring out of her sleep ,in only mintutes did she finally got up noticing Inuyasha curled up at the footboard.  
she didnt want to bother him so she went on a walk.

* * *

It wasnt long till she reach a hill not very far from the little village.  
she sat on the moist grass holding her legs as she stared at the sky observing that it would be nightfall soon.  
she quickly spung her head as she hear a twig breaking doing this she saw the white-maned hanyou staring at herfrom a distance she smiled then threw her head back ,facing the sky once again. he took that as an invitation and joined next to her.  
"kagome im sorry that i couldnt help you."he said in a mellow tone she looked up at him once again and smiled "It wasnt your fault. Its mine i was being careless and left my guard down" she continued ;bringing her head back facing the sky "and thank you for all the other times you saved me."  
he was irriated by what she said " how can you say that?" he bursted out she didnt say anything all she did was lean her head against him ,leaving cheeks red.

After sitting there for awhile they decide to call it a day and returned back to the village.

Inuyasha returned back to the village after going to the river banks to get fish for breakfast he walked into the tent where everyone had been sleeping, he noticed everyone was sleeping but kagome who was'nt there.  
he started to nudging miroku out of his "girl dream"

when he finally awoke feeling dissappointed that is was only a dream.  
"hey, wheres kagome at?" Inuyasha asked miroku looked around the room "It appears she abandon us,but im sure she'll come back" he then sauntered over to kagome bed spot and found a notw neatly placed and gave it to Inuyasha.

'Sorry i left unsaid ,but i had to do something important.  
I'll try to get back as soon as possible - Kagome

he looked at the note again then at miroku "i have to go do something" he said walking through the tent's cover he could hear the monk quietly laughing but he didnt stop and lok back.  
Soon he found himself at the bone-eaters well ;lost in thought but soon enough he jumped through going to Kagomes time.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped around trying not to gain anyone's' attention when he finally made it to his destination Kagomes house.

he slided open the window in her room.  
he stopped to look around and didnt see her in there " where the fuck is she?" he questioned right when he was about to leave he heard the water go on then off and out walked kagome panda pink and black pj's on including a towel wraped around her head.

Inuyasha turned and look at her, her face was pink and puffy ' had she been crying?' he thought "kagome..." he entered the room sitting on her bed; he placed his hand on the pillow but i was wet so he re-placed it on his lap.  
he justed stared at her smelling the sadness around her "why have you been crying,kagome?" he asked she look at him with water-filled eyes then turned around so he couldnt see her.  
"gramps died... this morning.." she finally let out the bhunches of tears that couldnt been held back.  
he got off the bed and went to over to her and wraped his arms around her waist so she would feel conforted "I'm sorry Kagome" he whispered in her ears alsoo tighting his hug ,baring his into her smooth,black hair.


End file.
